Some Sunny Day
by Ari Vela
Summary: After Sookie bails from the car, Alcide finds the ruined car before Lafayette does. Smut ensues. Alternate ending for episode 5x04.


**AN: Here are a few things you may want to know about me before proceeding: 1) I'm one of those weirdos who actually roots for Alcide and Sookie to end up together and 2) this my first True Blood fic. **

**These facts, along with the ending of episodes 5x04 and the beginning of 5x05, have conspired to form an alternate storyline in my mind, which is currently selling vacancies. Again, this is a rewrite of the Sookie/Alcide storyline, since I was kind of unsatisfied by the show's version. I tried to work in lines from the episode to stay true as much as possible. **

**Warning: Graphic sexual descriptions and an ungodly amount of cussing. You have been warned. **

**The synopsis is simple - Alcide finds Sookie's ruined car before making it to her place. Fear, anger, longing, blah blah blah. Enjoy this plotless frivolity.**

**-Ari**

* * *

Chapter 1: 'Til Armageddon, No Shalom

_Bon Temps is fucking dead at night_.

Alcide laughed inwardly at his unintentional pun as he drove along the nocturnally destitute streets of Sookie's hometown. A quick drive by Merlotte's parking lot, empty of the barely alive Toyota driven by Stackhouse, told the exhausted werewolf that she had gone home for the night. It was late; the bar and grill had closed at least an hour ago. He kept driving towards Sookie's little country home, wagering to himself that her unending trysts with fangers had primed her for a chronically late bedtime.

Alcide felt a startling but not completely foreign froth of jealousy bubble up from somewhere low in his esophagus. "Bad timing" was like a goddamned prom theme for their entire relationship. From her annoying attraction to bloodsuckers to his penchant for psychotic shifters, they were never dealt a very good hand to make bets for any type of future together. Despite the fact the petite blonde had blown his former fiancé's head off with a shotgun, he was having the damnedest time deflagrating the fire she stoked that lit up some desperately dark corners in his mind.

_Fuck, that's bright._

Alcide's headlights hit the reflective paint of a vehicle several hundred yards ahead of him on the abandoned street, peeking through the curves and trees of Bon Temps' back roads. As his pupils slid back into focus, the fiery pinprick in his vision grew into a heap of mangled wreckage. He felt a random panic begin to bloom when he saw the yellow paint. He turned his tires into the road shoulder and hopped out before jogging to the vacated vehicle that he definitely recognized as belonging to the blonde barmaid.

"Sookie?" he called out, poking his head in the blown out windows. He circled the car several times, looked underneath, sniffed around the surrounding woods.

"Sookie!" he called louder, battling back the alarm accompanying various mental images of his friend lying in a mangled heap somewhere that he couldn't see, mirroring her ruined car. He slipped his phone out of his back pocket, hitting the speed dial button for Sookie's number. He let it ring until the sound was permanently engraved in his inner ear; there was no answer.

"Shit." _Shit, shit, shit._

The hair on the back of Alcide's stood in a salute to the creepy vibes permeating the air. There was something wrong; the wolf's instincts were screaming at him in a fever pitch. He growled despite the absence of another discernible living thing. He started to dial 911, but he had a sneaking suspicion that this clusterfuck may be beyond any sort of human jurisdiction. He streaked back to his truck, hitting redial all the way to the faerie's house with no hope for an answer.

It might have been only seconds by the time he was at her door, knocking furiously. At first, only silence met his fevered assault on her door.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm coming," he heard a muffled, drowsy voice drift in his direction. He saw a blonde shadow moving behind the curtains.

"Sookie!" he breathed, grabbing her shoulders the moment she opened the door before bringing his hands up to cup her face, fingers feeling solidarity in her safety, keen eyes surveying her for anything foreign to her version of normality.

"What the fuck?" the gumption in his voice returned, as his eyes batted back in forth between both of hers, searching for some kind of coherence or logic in the fact that her car was lying in a heap two miles away while she stood before him in her doorway, seemingly unblemished and unbothered.

"Alcide?" she said blankly.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked, almost politely, as the smell of alchohol invaded his scent-sensitive nostrils.

"Yeah, well," she conceded slightly defensively, her eyes rolling dramatically, "long fuckin' day."

Alcide suddenly felt a previously unnoticed pressure leave his elbows as Sookie slowly turned from his lax hold on her; she had hooked her fingers under his arms as he had brought his hands to cradle her face. She was just disappearing behind a wall by the time his brain made a crack in his dread-induced haze.

"C'mon in," she called from the kitchen, Alcide's hands still hovering where her head had been.

He found her pouring the most bizarre cocktail he'd ever witnessed: amaretto, triple sec, and Baileys. He bit back a disobedient desire to gag at the thought of actually swallowing the mixture.

"What can I do for you, my furry friend?" she said, squaring up to him and taking a long drag from her drinking glass.

"What the fuck happened, Sook?" he said, looking towards the door and wearily indicating some great disturbance beyond the house with his hands. "Your car's in a heap down the road, you're not answering your phone, and you're safe here aside from the drinking. What's going on?"

"This is only my second one," she said thoughtfully, staring at the drink in her hand as if asking for confirmation. "And I lost control of the car. It was weird, like it was possessed or something. I kept jamming the brakes, but it just kept speeding up towards that pole. I bailed out just in time."

Alcide mouth opened as if it had something to say, but his brain failed to supply a satisfactory response. His eyebrow reached high for his hairline.

"It was actually kind of awesome," Sookie concealed a giggle as she brought the glass back to her lips and slapped her eyes back to Alcide, who was advancing towards her cautiously, skepticism and concern fighting for dominance in his furrowed brow.

"Your car just sped up on its own? Your sure you weren't accidentally hitting the gas instead of the brakes?" Alcide said, remembering the ominous spectre hanging around the accident scene.

"I'm positive," Sookie said dismissively, snorting at his absurd suggestion.

"Why didn't you call anybody?"

"I really don't know," Sookie said, suddenly looking pensive. "I guess I figured I wouldn't need a car where I'm going anyway."

"Sook, what the hell are you talking about?" he said, genuinely concerned that she might have sustained a concussion. She was making less and less sense by every word that escaped her barely tipsy mouth.

"I confessed to Jason about shooting Debbie. He said he didn't wanna hear it, but I'd wager Sheriff Andy Bellefleur will be knocking on my door any day now with handcuffs and a shit-eatin' grin the size of the Mississippi."

"Oh, that," he said, remembering the reason he came to see her in the first place. "I went to tell the Pelts about Debbie today."

"Great," Sookie said rather placidly. "I hope you like me in an orange jump suit."

"Hold on, now," Alcide said, put up a hand to stopper her sarcasm. "I told a fair few lies just to clean up your whole god damned mess."

"Hold on a second," Sookie said, clearly finding confidence at the bottom of her second drink, her voice rising as she spoke each word. An agitation boiling just below her sweet, blonde demeanor finally flowing over the brim. "Your ex-fiance shows up at my house with a sawed-off shotgun, tries to put a bullet in my gut because she has some wild notion that I'm the reason you cut her loose, and in the process, blasts off half the face of one of the few true friends I have left after losing half the town to all this supernatural bullshit. And this is _my '_whole god damned mess?'"

"Sookie, you shot her in the throat, buried her God knows where, and then turned Tara into a vampire. How is that not a god-forsaken shit pile?" he heaved.

"I don't fucking know!" she yelled back the admission, unable to stem the flow of curses she seemed to be collecting to throw at him, at anybody who wanted to rub something else in her face. "I'm just so fucking tired of this! I'm tired of lies and the dying. I'll take all the fucking blame if it will just stop. So, it's all my fault, Alcide. It's my fault you fucked a psychotic shifter bitch who shot my friend in the face."

An apocalyptically low growl burst from Alcide's throat, his eyes unwavering from the blonde, whose confidence flickered under the sudden and silent intensity punctuating each step he took towards her.

"I told the Pelts that Debbie was dead," Alcide snarled, a bitterness etched in his face as he continued his advance. "I thought they deserved to know that much. But everything else that came out of my mouth was total bullshit. The only reason I did it was to protect you."

"Why would you do that?" she asked, faltering backwards as he continued towards her. Her back hit the wall before he finally halted an inch from her.

"Why do you think?" he said. Quiet. Deep.

Sookie clenched her eyes shut as she reached up grasp his face in her palms; Alcide felt a slight pressure push against his consciousness, almost like liquid was filling the space around his brain in his cranial cavity, surrounding and covering it. Sookie was infiltrating, looking for answers, maybe finding a reason to trust somebody.

_... and she still doesn't fucking get it. This is something we could build from the ground up, just you and me, Sook. No blood bonds or stupid obligations to our species or whatever the hell else has you thinking this wouldn't work. _

An amalgamation of piecemeal, not-so-chronilogical memories burst from him: the surge of his heart when he saw her on his doorstep after her year in whatever Fairy land she'd transported to, felt her in his arms, smelled her whole and alive, only to have her run at the sight of Debbie; the sweet thrill that swooped through his stomach when he felt her arms go around his shoulders, washing out a certain amount of heartache when he left her on her porch for Jackson to put out the very literal fires Debbie had set to his family; the flood of testosterone he when seeing her at Lou Pines in a black wig and biker getup, wishing to high heaven he could have something like that, a girl who'd fight for him as much as he'd fight for her; a dejection weighing heavily on his heart when she turned away his protection from Russell Edgington just a few days ago; all the twinges of jealousy around Bill and Eric; sweet and sour moments of bad timing and close calls; the Ghandi-like self-restraint he mustered all the way from the pads of his feet every time he was within a few inches of her...

_I don't want to own you, Sookie. I just want to..._

Sookie's eyes popped open as she released a rush of air she had apparently been holding during the whole intrusion. Her thumbs still straddled his jaw, her fingers wrapped around the base of his neck. Alcide wasn't even sure he blinked during the whole thing. He felt the hold on his mind slowly dissipate.

"You just want to... what?" He could smell something like fear threaded around her words. Apprehension, nerves maybe. She could dig the answer out herself, he knew. Maybe she just wanted to hear him say it to her, wrap it up in a fucking bow for her to open without the covert mind-reading.

"Be with you," he said simply, calmly. "Have clean start, a chance to get something right."

His eyes dropped to his hands as he brought them around the curve of her hips, thumbing the millimeters-thin strap of skin exposed just above the waistline of her jeans.

"And if I'm honest," his volume dropped as he leaned in near her ear, close enough to smell the thin layer of road dirt left on her after her collision with the pavement. "There are other things I want."

The suddenly sultry wolf could feel Sookie's blood pumping faster to the beat of a fierce heart, traitorously knocking out a rhythm for him to follow. He could feel her flush as he squeezed her hips, could smell her body responding to him. He dropped his lips to her pulse point, feeling and hearing the flow course on, as she took in a sharp intake of air. He opened his mouth and gently sucked in the skin there; he felt her knees buckle.

"Alcide," she moaned. He growled at her erotic noises, hoisting her up further up the wall, pinning her and pushing his quickly growing erection into her thigh, growing more insistent with his mouth on her neck.

"Oh my god," she breathed into his neck as he scooped her up by the thighs and ground his erection into her further. She sat her elbows on his expansive shoulders, her hand winding into his hair. He could feel the heat between her legs growing as he rolled his hips into her. "Fuck, Alcide."

He pulled his head from the groove of her graceful neck and fixed her with a pregnant stare.

"Tell me you want this," he panted. "It's all or nothin', Sook. No going back."

"Yes, yes, I want it," she said breathlessly. "All of it."

He descended on her with a force of desire he was not aware he harbored, kissing her deeply and devotedly. He pulled her off the wall and maneuvered out of the kitchen, one hand feeling along the walls and the other firmly under her ass as his tongue slid around hers and she teased his bottom lip with her teeth. He teetered up the stairs, his hand gripping the rail but his mouth never leaving hers.

He kicked open the bedroom door, and let her feet hit the floor. He hooked his fingers into her open sweater, his hands sweeping over her skin as he pushed it to the floor. They broke the kiss as she lifted his shirt from his shoulders and he pulled her tank top over her head. He scooped her back up as he crawled onto the bed, laying her underneath him. He sat back as he pulled her pants down her legs.

"Damn, you're a sight for sore eyes," he rumbled as he straddled her, reaching a hand behind her as she arched her back so he could reach her bra clasp.

"Back atcha," she smiled almost drunkenly as she slid her fingers into his belt buckle and tossed it to the side. Alcide freed her breasts as he slid her bra down her arms and he enclosed her right nipple in his hot mouth. She moaned loudly as he teased the other in his huge hand.

"Fuck me," she moaned at the headboard as she nearly broke her back. Alcide released a growl from low in his stomach as he obliged, pushing her cotton panties to the side with his free hand and sinking one finger into her folders. Sookie unleashed some of the most erotic feral noises he had ever heard as he pumped his hand in and out of her heat, moisture pooling around his hand.

Alcide slipped another finger into her heat as she screamed. He could feel her muscles spasming around his fingers, his mouth still on her nipple. She orgasmed loudly as he returned to her mouth, his tongue battling again with hers. She pulled his hand from her panties, parting their kiss to engulf his fingers into her mouth, licking herself off of his skin.

"Dear-fucking-God, Sookie," he growled, her mouth making a popping noise as he retreated his hand, pulling down her soiled underwear. He kissed her ferociously as she unbuttoned and slid his boxers and jeans down his tree-trunk thighs. He poised himself at her entrance before pushing inside, painfully slow. He buried himself the hilt, watching her moan and writhe under him as he tortured her with slow penetration.

"Holy shit, you're huge," she said, her eyes snapping onto his as he pulled out slowly. He made a feral moan before swiftly sheathing himself again inside her as she screamed his name a thousand more times as he pumped into her tight little body. Her folds hugged his huge dick like elastic.

"You're tight as fuck," he groaned into her shoulder, biting down on her skin as he pistoned into her, gathering speed, feeling the heat pool again below her belly.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna come..." she yelped as he assaulted her neck, biting and sucking her skin almost raw. He could feel her muscles clench around him again as he kissed her, swallowing down her screaming orgasm as she bucked against his fierce assault on her body.

He sat back, pulling her into his lap as she straddled him. Her eyes were wide with lust as he wrapped his huge hands around her back, pulling her light frame up before slamming back down on his painfully persistent erection. She rocked into him as he met her thrust for thrust.

Sookie exploded one last time, her head falling back as Alcide buried his head into the crook of her neck one last time, releasing a wild, low scream as he pumped his hot seed into her. They collapsed into a heap of tangled limbs and satisfied curses.

Alcide wrapped her in his arms, pulling her proportionally tiny body into a vice-like embrace as she curled onto his chest.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into her hair. "Some of the were in me comes out during sex. It can be a little wild."

"I can live with that," she sighed, wrapping a leg around his huge calf. He chuckled, rubbing her back as she fell asleep on a heap of tangled sheets and blankets.


End file.
